


Mind and Body

by DarkxKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: CAN'T STOP, Dry Orgasm, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided obsession, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKitsune/pseuds/DarkxKitsune
Summary: Donnie has been studying mind control, this may or may not be a good thing.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Kudos: 50





	Mind and Body

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go again! ^_^ more smexy time, enjoy!

Donatello would have been lying if he said that the idea of mind control didn’t intrigue him. He’d be even a bigger liar if he said he’d never dabbled in it. And part of him felt like he should feel guilty, or even a little ashamed, but recently his favorite subjects were none other than his brothers.

He had started small, working with sewer rats, then slightly larger animals. And it was only recently that he had started testing it out on mutants, finding it easier to get a rampaging mutant under control if they were dosed up with a mild mind control serum. 

However that had led to other possibilities, and it had been after one of Mikey’s invasions of his lab, when the younger turtle had gotten into some of the mind control serum thinking it was grape juice that Donnie hadn’t finished. The purple banded turtle had realized then that he had three perfectly healthy test subjects living with him. Of course asking for their permission first may have been better, however Donnie had concluded that asking them first would not give him accurate results, as they would be expecting it. 

So far he’d been able to make his brothers do some unbelievable things, and the image of Raphael and Leonardo making out on his desk, grinding against each other would be forever etched in his brain, and saved on his computer’s hard drive. All because Donnie had ordered them to, curious to see how far he could push his brothers under the control of the mind serum, 

Licking his lips Donnie let out a small sigh, wishing he could indulge himself, pull up the videos and pictures he had taken of all his brothers doing things they normally wouldn’t do, however today he had even more tests in mind, now that he had finished with the alterations to his last batch of serum. His plan was to test it by having them take it orally, so he was slowly infusing each of their favorite snacks with the serum. 

Mikey was easy, as he would eat almost anything, however he had developed quite the sweet tooth recently, so Donnie had gotten him a bag of lollipops, infusing all of them so no matter what one Mikey ate, he’d be eating the serum. 

As for Leo, well, there was one thing about the leader in blue that many others didn’t know, and that was his secret love for chocolate. Donnie had discovered his weakness for the bitter-sweet dark chocolate during one other test session. Today, Donatello planned to exploit this knowledge to get what he wanted. 

Raphael was a little tricker, as his favorite snacks seemed to change with whatever mood he was in, so Donnie had to keep an eye on what he was most likely to go for, however, he had never known his brother to turn down any type of beef-jerky. 

He had toyed with the idea of infusing the serum into salt and letting it dry, before sprinkling it on popcorn or chips, however decided that that would be to much work, when all he really wanted to do was test this out, and it was already going to take time for his two oldest brothers to get their doses, as Donnie had to strategically place them around the lair, in places he knew his brothers would find them. 

Donnie was okay with that though, simply because he could already hear the tell tale signs of his youngest sibling sneaking into the lab. The finishing touches had already been done on the bag of lollipops, and set aside for Donnie to use whenever he chose. 

Hearing his first test subject approaching fast, Donnie didn’t even glance his way as he gave the generic warning he always did when Mikey came into his lab. “Don’t touch anything,” 

“Dude, you’re so not fun,” Mikey huffed, sitting himself down on the spinning stool that Donnie had acquired just for Mikey, not that his younger brother needed to know it was for him. He didn’t need to have an open invitation for his brother to invade all the time. Though it did open up another possibility with the serum that Donnie wondered if he’d be able to explore at a later date, see if he could make some orders stick, start giving his brothers subliminal messages as it were.

Holding back an almost giddy laugh at that idea, Donnie kept his eyes fixed on the chocolates he was working with now, not wanting to spill anything. “My lab is not a place for ‘fun’, Mikey,” Donnie said flatly, keeping his shell to the younger turtle, mostly to hide the knowing smile on his face as he finished with the chocolates. 

“Who are those for?” Mikey asked, leaning over Donnie’s shoulder. 

“No one special,” Donnie answered, putting them aside as well.

“Oh, so they’re for your girlfriend?” Mikey teased, drawing the final word out in a taunting manner. 

“No,” Donnie said flatly. 

Mikey sat back on his stool, lifting his legs up and spinning around while holding onto the seat tightly. 

Donnie let him do this, as he grabbed the bag of jerky, deciding the best way to do this was to pour the dose of serum into the bag and let the jerky soak it up. Sealing it and setting it aside, Donnie smiled, satisfied with a job well done. 

Mikey continued spinning in the chair next to him, causing it to squeak and rock almost ominously, Donnie reached into the candy bag, grabbed one of the lollipops he had prepared for Mikey, waited until his brother had spun around to face him again, before shoving the lollipop into the other turtle’s mouth. 

Mikey jumped, eyes going wide when his mouth was suddenly assaulted by the sweet, blinking as he looked at Donnie. 

The purple banded turtle smiled and leaned back in his own seat, unable to stop the smile pulling at his lips as he watched Mikey carefully. “How’s it taste?” Donnie questioned. 

“Sweet, and… tangy?” Mikey offered, wrapping his tongue around the loli, licking at it, before sucking at it quickly. “What flavor is this? I almost want to say cherry…”

“Yes, it is a special cherry flavor,” Donnie said, his eyes transfixed by Mikey’s mouth working away on the sweet. He was extremely curious what that mouth and tongue would feel like licking and sucking on him, but he knew he had to wait. He had portioned out a different dose for each of his brothers, and had to keep track of how long it took for each one to take effect. 

He glanced at the clock, taking a mental note of what time it was before looking back at Mikey, studying him. Mikey was absorbed in eating the sweet treat, his mouth working slowly, licking at it, sucking, before repeating the action. When he went to bite off a large chunk of it Donnie stopped him. 

“Don’t bite it, just lick it, it tastes better that way,” he said. 

Mikey stopped for a second, glassy eyes lifted to look at the purple banded turtle, before easing his teeth away from the sweet, and resumed sucking. Donnie sat up a bit straighter, looking at the clock, it had only been five minutes and Mikey hadn’t even finished the lollipop yet. 

Grabbing his notebook, Donnie scribbled down a few notes before looking back at Mikey. “How do you feel?” Donnie asked. “I mean, how does it taste?” 

“Feel warm, and… it tastes sweet,” Mikey answered, and didn’t elaborate more like he normally would have, just fell silent and kept licking. 

Donnie nodded and made a note of that too. “Mikey, why don’t you go lock the door for me, I think it’s time for me to give you your checkup,” he said. 

Without question or complaint, Mikey stood, lollipop still in his mouth, he walked to the door, shut it and locked it. 

Donnie kicked Mikey’s seat out of the way as he stood, going over to the examination table, motioning for Mikey to hop up onto it. “Sit here,” he said. 

Mikey once again said nothing and Donnie’s grin widened as he watched his brother willingly do everything he was told. 

“Spread your legs,” Donnie said, moving back half a step to watch as Mikey’s legs slowly spread apart. “Lean back, let me see your tail,” once again, Mikey moved as he was ordered to, and Donnie did let out a short laugh, feeling a rush of excitement at his success. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Donnie looked at Mikey’s face, stepping forward once more, trailing his hand slowly down the younger turtle’s plastron, feeling Mikey shudder the lower he got. “Don’t move,” Donnie ordered, another rush of excitement shooting through him as his hand traveled lower, brushing against the skin of Mikey’s inner thigh. 

His brother didn’t twitch or shift away, though Donnie was sure if Mikey was in his right mind, he would have tried, given the small sounds that were escaping the orange banded turtle. 

“I’m going to touch you, Mikey,” Donnie stated, waiting for some form of protest, knowing that he would get none. He was pushing boundaries here, he knew it, he’d only ever been a bystander before, pleased enough to just sit and watch his brothers makeout once he ordered them to. But nothing more than that, until today, until Mikey was being so compliant that Donnie couldn’t help but want to know how far he could push him. 

Trailing his fingers along Mikey’s inner thigh, watching the tail twitch from where it was resting against the examination table. “You can move your tail,” Donnie said, giving his brother that much freedom at least, satisfied when he saw the small appendage start wagging excitedly, making small twapping sounds each time it hit the table. 

Moving his fingers down, he grabbed it, gently stroking it, Mikey’s eyes fluttered closed and he gasped, letting out a shuddering moan as he was unable to move at the moment. Donnie got another idea then, letting go of Mikey, he went back to his desk to retrieve an empty notebook, opening it to the first page he wrote Mikey’s name. 

“Tail is extremely sensitive,” he said as he wrote, “compair to other subjects.”

Turning back towards Mikey, he saw the glassy baby blue eyes watching him again, and Donnie smiled gently at him, keeping the book open, he went to stand next to the table again, setting it off to one side, he continued exploring his brother’s body. The whole while Mikey was sucking on the lollipop. 

“Get up on your hands and knees, Mikey,” Donnie said, biting his lip as Mikey easily and silently complied, his tail in the air now, still wagging and Donnie chuckled. “You’re like an excited puppy,” he said. “What are you so excited about?” he asked. 

“Touches, hard,” was the two word answer and Donnie blinked, looking at his brother as he worked out what he was saying. 

“You’re getting hard,” he stated, putting one hand on Mikey’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh, his other hand moved back between Mikey’s legs, pressing his finger to the center line of his brother’s plastron, following it from his stomach, down between his legs to where his slit was. It was only now that he realized how hard his brother was getting, able to feel the bulge, and see it. 

“You like me touching you?” Donnie asked, pressing his palm over the bulge, gently rubbing it. 

“Y-yes,” Mikey answered with a gasp. 

“You can move your hips,” Donnie gave his brother a little more freedom, curious to see what he would do. With a high pitched whine Mikey started rocking his hips against Donnie’s hand, and Donnie could feel the bulge growing harder, knowing it must be extremely painful to keep it tucked away, he gave Mikey permission to drop down. 

With a shudder and a churr Mikey did as he was ordered to, dropping down, his cock twitching as Donnie moved his hand out of the way, though let his fingers trail along the underside of it, moving back and up to Mikey’s tail, his finger brushing against Mikey’s entrance as he did so. 

“Ah!” Mikey cried out, the lollipop falling from his mouth and Donnie paused, looking at Mikey, waiting to see another reaction from him. He moved his finger back down, tracing the outline of his hole. Donnie was toying with the idea of finding some lube, just to discover how sensitive Mikey’s insides were, when there was a loud pounding on the lab door, followed by the handle being pulled. 

“Donnie! Open up!” Leo demanded and Donnie’s heart jumped into his throat, looking from the door to Mikey kneeling on the table in front of him. 

“One second!” Donnie called back, looking to Mikey, getting him to lay down on his side before putting a blanket over him. “Don’t move, and don’t make any noise,” he ordered before going to the door. He unlocked it. 

“What is it Leo? I’m really-”

“We’ve got intel that Hun is up to something, we got to go, where’s Mikey?” Leo asked, already attempting to look past Donnie into the lab. 

“Mikey has a high fever and is in no state to move right now,” Donnie said, putting his hand on Leo’s plastron to stop him from invading the lab and discovering exactly what he’d been up to. 

“Mikey’s sick?” Raph said from behind Leo. “Suppose that explains his absence today,” 

“Yes, he came to me earlier complaining about not feeling well, and I’ve made him lay down and given him some medicine, he’s not going to be coherent enough and will be putting himself in danger if you drag him out now, Leo,” Donnie said, knowing he was playing on his brother’s constant worry that something bad would happen to any of them. However, it worked and Leo sighed, nodding his head. 

“Very well, Raph, call Casey, we may need his help on this,” Leo said, turning his shell to Donnie. 

“On it,” Raph said, already pulling out his shell cell. 

“Don, we leave in five,” Leo said, looking over his shoulder at the purple banded turtle who nodded his head quickly. 

“I’ll get my bag,” he said, closing the door quickly and hurrying around the lab, gathering what he needed and throwing it into his duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder he paused and looked at Mikey once more. 

The glassy eyes, the flushed face, and knowing that just under the blanket was still a raging hardon that Donnie had caused and couldn't help his brother take care of. “I’m sorry Mikey,” Donnie said, grabbing his digital camera, he set it up in the perfect place to watch Mikey, not wanting to miss a single second of what happened, telling himself it was mostly for research, though it would also give him something fun to watch later. 

“You can touch yourself, once I’m out of the room, take off the blanket, touch yourself, and don’t stop un-” Donnie was interrupted when there was another pounding on the lab door. He rushed to it, grabbing the handle before Leo could open it, the last thing he needed was one of his brothers to come in here and find what he was doing to Mikey. 

“I’m ready!” He said, ducking out of the room quickly, closing the door behind him, leaving Mikey laying on the table, not fully realizing he’d just left Mikey with an incomplete order. 

\---------------x

Mikey watched the door with half lidded eyes as it closed behind his brother, he whined at being left alone, but the order lingered in his mind, and he had to listen. Taking a slow deep breath, Mikey removed the blanket from himself, his fingers trailing down his body until they touched his hard cock. 

“Don’t stop,” the orange banded turtle repeated, sitting up slowly, he stared down at his cock, gripping it a little harder and started stroking it. Long even strokes that had his tail quivering, and his breathing increasing. 

“Don’t stop,” he gasped out, moving his hand slowly at first, pressing his thumb against the leaking head, before moving downward, tightening his grip to give himself more pleasure. “Don’t… ah… stop…” 

Up and down, squeezing to give little jolts of pleasure, Mikey churred, eyes still glassy as he worked his hand over his cock, precum leaking, Mikey gathering it, using it to make his moves a little slicker. “Oh… Good, feels, don't stop, don't… Don…” Mikey's hips were moving now, rocking himself into his hand, rubbing his tail on the table. 

It hadn’t taken long until Mikey felt the familiar fire building in the pit of his stomach, his breathing coming faster, he tilted his head back, biting his lip as he moaned. 

Rocking his hips into his hand, he felt the pleasure build. “Don't stop, ahh, oh god, don't stop, don't…” he kept saying, shuddering when he felt the muscles in his abdomen clench, arching his back, thrusting his hips forward Mikey groaned loudly as he came, his seed landing on the floor as the turtle fell back onto the table gasping for breath as he came down from the sudden sexual high. 

“... don’t stop…” he reminded himself with a whine, clenching his eyes shut as his hand continued moving over his rapidly softening cock. It was sensitive, and almost painful, but he was soon hard again regardless, spreading his legs wider, Mikey worked at his cock, gripping and pulling at it, desperate to reach a second climax. 

It was more difficult to reach release, his cock twitching and leaking with each jerk of his hand, each press of his thumb. “Don’t stop,” Mikey said, thrusting his hips up into his hand, he churred as he felt his body tense, bracing for the second wave of pleasure as his cock pulsed in his hand, his seed leaking out, dripping down his swolen cock, making his hand slip and side along the abused flesh.

He took a moment, slowing his hand, though he didn’t stop fully, he let out a choked sob, pushing past the pain as he worked at the flesh. 

Mikey was soon moving his hips again, his mouth falling open, looking down at himself as he lifted his hips into his hand. He kept his grip gentle this time, his fingers barely touching his overlysensitive cock. Forcing a second release had been difficult, but it still had been pleasurable. However as he worked his cock slowly to full hardness again, he whined, tears forming in his eyes as he felt the familiar spike of pleasure, mixed with pain now. 

“Don’t stop… I can’t… Don’t… don’t…” Mikey churred, feeling his muscles clenching again, this climax more underwhelming than the last, though that was to be expected. 

Letting out a noise half way between a moan and a sob, Mikey’s hand continued moving. “N-no… don’t… can’t, Don… t stop,” Mikey had tears forming in his eyes as they started clearing from the glassy haze of the mind control serum. A look of confusion crossing his face, his eyes widening as he looked down at his hand moving over his overly sensitive cock as it started to harden again. 

“What… I can’t… stop, stop, I can’t, don’t stop,” Mikey gasped, arching his back as he moved his hips quickly, slowly fucking himself into his hand. “Hurts… so good, can’t stop!” he cried out, his cock pulsing as he squeezed a third orgazim from himself, seed only leaking out of his slit now, dripping down to coat his hand as he tried to let himself go, rolling over onto his knees again. 

His hips were still moving, as was his hand, though his fingers were hardly touching the flesh any more, just enough to build the painful pleasure up again and again. 

“Have to…oh god, oh god, again, here it comes… ah!” Mikey gasped out, mouth open wide as his cock throbbed, cum practically leaking from the tip. He was sore, and tired, but he couldn’t seem to stop.

Mikey knew something wasn't right, he physically couldn't stop, though he wanted to so badly, every time he tried, it was as if his body had a mind of its own, his hips would continue thrusting against the table, and soon his hand was gripping himself again without his consent to move it. 

Staring down at his red swollen cock as it started hardening again. Mikey let out a sob, his fingers wrapped around the tender flesh again, the small amount of pressure had him crying out, a mix of pain and pleasure shooting through him once more as his hips started thrusting into his hand almost frantically. 

“Please, oh god please, no… no more, please no more,” Mikey whined, biting his lip hard as he hoped and begged for this to be the last time. 

Arching his back arched as he came once more, adding to the mess on the table under him, Mikey watched with half closed eyes as his cock twitched, he was sure he’d never cum so much in his short life before, however, even as he watched the last bit drip from his cock, his hand was starting to move again. It was a much slower pace than before, but no less painful, or pleasurable. 

His body shook with the effort of staying on his knees, slowly lifting his gaze away from himself, Mikey looked up towards the camera for the first time since waking up. Blinking through sweat and tears, he focused on the red blinking light on the recorder, his foggy mind supplying that Donnie must have put it there, and the only thing Mikey could think was that Donnie was watching him. 

“... Can't… I can't stop… I-I can't… Don, Don… ‘t st, stop.” he said, Donnie was watching, Donnie said not to stop, he couldn’t stop. Shifting himself around again, the table slick from the mess he had already made, Mikey sat down, spreading his legs wide and moaning loudly when his tail rubbed against the smooth slick surface. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he said, moving his hand and his hips more, rubbing his tail against the table again, trying to make the pleasure out match the pain. It seemed to be working, Mikey kept his mind focused on the pleasure, and the fact that Donnie would help him. 

\----------x

Donnie was annoyed, and he let his brothers know this as well as they got back to the lair and he stormed off in the direction of his lab without a word to either of them. He knew his anger was iratinal, neither Leo or Raph could have known that Hun had already moved out, and would be long gone before they even arrived. 

He was irritated though, he had had to leave Mikey, abandon his research simply because Leo had told him to jump and he had. “Hmm, we’ll see who does the jumping next,” Donnie said as he stepped into his lab, slipping through the barely open door before closing it once again and locking it. 

“D-do...don..” The pleading gasp from his baby brother had Donnie turning around quickly, his eyes widening as he saw Mikey was still there, on the table, hand gripping at what looked like a very sore cock, stroking it as baby blue eyes watched him. 

“Mikey what…” Donnie trailed off, transfixed by the sight of his brother jerking off in his lab, slowly his eyes took in the mess around, and on Mikey. “Have you been touching yourself the whole time?” He asked, eyes widening. 

“Can’t… can’t stop… said not...Ah! Again oh god, oh god, again, it’s… I can’t…!” Mikey fell back onto the table, his hips giving a feeble twitch into his hand, though Donnie noticed from where he was standing that nothing had come out, Mikey had cum so much he was haivng dry orgazims now. 

Donnie knew he should stop Mikey, he didn’t want to hurt his brother after all, but the sight of Mikey, having just climaxed, still moving his hand almost desperately over his cock had Donnie moving closer to watch. He opened his mouth to tell Mikey he could stop, but the words seemed to freeze there, his eyes fixed on Mikey’s hand. 

“D-Don, don… don’t… STOP!!!!” Mikey cried out, his body almost convulsing as he came again. 

That sprang Donnie into action, quickly grabbing Mikey’s hand before he could continue. “Stop, Mikey, you don’t have to touch yourself anymore,” he said, holding his brother’s hand firmly, in case Mikey tried to grab his cock again.

Mikey’s body sagged, seeming to go weightless as he closed his eyes, mouthing a simple ‘thank you’ before falling unconscious. 

Donnie moved quickly, checking to make sure his brother was alright, satisfied that he had just passed out, Donnie looked at the angry red cock his brother had been gripping for what he assumed was the last hour since he’d been gone. 

It looked sore, and perhaps a little raw, but otherwise alright, so Donnie grabbed some soothing creme for it, carefully spreading it over the abused appendage before letting it go. Mikey could tuck himself away when he woke up. 

Donnie looked his brother over, and the mess that was everywhere, before his eyes settled on the camera, he turned it off and sighed. He had to clean up the mess before he could watch the video, but he was sure, if it was anything like what he’d just walked in on, he’d want some privacy while watching it.

**Author's Note:**

> incidentally, I'd LOVE to see any pictures for something like this! (doesn't have to be FOR this story, but just, something like this would be delicious,)


End file.
